


Those fucking matchmakers

by ZuzuEm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cliche, First fanfic ever, Fluff, Lydia's daughter is fierce, M/M, Steter - Freeform, Steter all the way, hope you like it, lightly based on a book I once read, not a fun of scott mccall, past stackson, teen wolf fans - Freeform, with a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzuEm/pseuds/ZuzuEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes on vacation to forget about his past relationship. There he meets Peter and they start pretending to date, so that their neighbours stop trying to set them up with someone. As in all of these type of stories feelings start to stir, but Peter has a daughter and his ex-wife isn't exactly supportive of his relationship with Stiles. Add two sweat little girls, beautiful Greek island, Stiles' obsession with Peter's eyes and you have my story. Please check it out it's my first fic ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those fucking matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf characters. (sadly)

Nothing.

Stiles closed the fridge with a sigh and started looking through the cupboards. He didn’t find anything that he could make breakfast with. What a great start of vacation! A terrible journey, an antipathetic neighbor, less then four hours of sleep and to top it all off nothing to eat. 

“Two weeks on Crete will do you good.” he repeated Lidia’s words under his nose. “You need rest. You’ll see, you’re going to feel so much better. You won’t have to do anything, you’ll finally have some time for yourself, you’ll be able to read as much as you want... and I’ll starve.”

“Uncle Stiles! You’re talking to yourself again.” he heard Clara’s voice.

When he turned around, just like he thought the little girl was scowling at him. Despite being still half-asleep, the seven year-old managed to look ready to rule the world. Well she was Lydia’s daughter after all.

“I’m looking for something to eat.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m soooo hungry!”

“Me too.” he grumbled.

When it came to food, Clara reminded Stiles more then her parents. A typical person wouldn’t be hungry like a wolf, after sleeping for four hours, having gone through a road that was even less straight then Stiles (and he puked once, when he got to close to a vagina) in the middle of the night. Stress usually takes your appetite away, it doesn’t make it stronger. Well, for Stiles everything made it stronger and Clara was just like him. If an asteroid was going in full speed towards Earth and a catastrophe was unavoidable, they would be both thinking about food, curly fries to be exact. 

“There is absolutely nothing to eat in this house.” he sighted. “We have to go shopping first.”

Clara frowned at that.

“But the nearest shop is in that town we drove past last night. It’s so far. We will starve before we get there.”

“I know. Also I really don’t feel like going trough all those turns again, at least not with an empty stomach.”

“So what do we do?”

“First we’re going to call your mom and ask her why she decided to rent a house in the middle of nowhere, instead of one next to a nice beach and a supermarket. And I think we don’t have a different option then to ask the neighbors to borrow us something eatable.” he decided.

“But not that scary man, right?” Clara asked with a worried expression, remembering the events of the night before.

“There’s another house here, maybe people that live there will be nicer.” 

Well, they had to be better then that dickhead they had a pleasure of meeting at 5 AM. 

 

They quickly pulled on some clothes and stepped outside. Stiles glared at the house on the right and strolled angrily to the one on the left. Clara knocked at the door. Silence. They knocked again. More silence.

“Well, shit.” Stiles thumped his head agains the door.

He slowly turned around and looked a the other house. He really wasn’t in a mood for another interaction with that grumpy neighbor, but it looked like he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Maybe his not so angry anymore?” he asked hopefully. “Maybe his wife told him that he overreacted. We haven’t made that much noise yesterday.”

“But it was 5 am.” Clara reminded him. “And you did hit his car.”

“I barely scratched it!” Stiles flailed his arms around. “And it’s not like he doesn’t have the money to fix it. There is a freaking silver Camaro in his driveway.”

“Maybe we should just go to the shop.” the girl supplied.

Stiles was about to agree when he saw something on the porch of the other house.

“He has a full pot of coffee there! Come on. He must be more polite when his daughter is around.”

“Fine. But you’ll do the talking.” Clara said and then smirked up at him. “It’s the only thing your good at after all.”

Yeah, definitely Lydia’s daughter.

They walked up to the house. But the closer Stiles got, the slower he walked. The neighbor haven’t noticed them yet, but he already looked pretty pissed. A little girl that was sitting beside him at the table had a sour look on her face too. Stiles took few deep breaths and walked up to the man.

“Good morning.” he said with what he hoped was a charming smile.

His politeness must have surprised the man because he stood up with his eyebrows raised.

“Hello.” he answered coldly, but without the venom from the night before.

‘Well it’s going better then I thought it would.’ Stiles thought and looked at the girl sitting at the table.

“Hi.” he said.

She barley glanced at him and came back to glaring at her breakfast. Well the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

“I wanted to...” Stiles began and stared at the pot on the table. With a sigh he looked away from it. “I wanted to apologize for what happened in the morning. We made a lot of noise and I hit your car.. I’m really sorry about it.”

To his surprise the neighbors face softened immediately.

“It is me that should be sorry. I shouldn’t have risen my voice at you, I had a tough day yesterday.” he pointedly looked at his daughter. “And an even worse evening. I wasn’t in my best mood.”

His apologies where the last thing Stiles aspected. 

“In the end you were mostly right. I’m really sorry for all the trouble.”

“It’s okay. I suggest we forget all about it and start fresh. Sounds good?”

“Of course.” Stiles grinned and extended his hand. “I’m Stiles Stilinski and this is Clara.”

“Peter Hale, a pleasure.”

They shook hands.

‘He has nice hands.’ Stiles thought to himself. ‘Big, and warm.’

For the first time Stiles really looked at the man before him. He was probably twice Stiles’s age, but it wasn’t his looks that gave it away, it was his slightly smug expression and an aura that emanated confidence and knowledge. He was quite muscular. Stiles regretted not pitting on something nicer than his old red hoodie, maybe some thither jeans would do... Oh, for God’s sake, Stiles! That man has a daughter! Just because he doesn’t look like he wants to kill you anymore, it doesn’t mean he wants to fuck you. Besides he’s not as good looking as Jackson... well, no one really is... No, he was not going there he came on this vacation to get over Jackson and that’s what he was going to do. So he will stop thinking about that asshole right now, he will just focus on the neighbor that might give him coffee.

Peter was saying something to the girl with an angry expression. She looked Stiles and Clara over, mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “good morning” and glared at her food again. 

“This is Sophie. I’m sorry about her.” Peter let out a tired sigh, then turned back to Stiles. “Maybe you would like some coffee? It’s still hot.”

“I would loved to. Actually...” Clara kicked him (not so) lightly to signalize that her patience was running low. “We came to ask if you could maybe borrow us some food, there’s nothing in the house and the road to town is long...”

“Of course. Sophie, go and bring something for our guests. Don’t forget about a cup for Mr. Stilinski.”

Sophie raised her eyebrows, witch made her look a lot like her father.

“I don’t know where the cups are.”

“Then go and look.” Peter growled at his daughter.

Luckily Clara, bless that child, cut in before Peter lost his temper completely.

“Maybe I can help” she offered and without waiting for an answer she grabbed Sophie’s arm and dragged her into the house.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief,he definitely wasn’t in a mood to see a father-daughter quarrel, well at least not without coffee.

“Please, sit.” Peter all but showed Stiles into a chair. “I am very sorry about her behavior.”

“How old is she?”

“Eight.”

“Clara is nine. They’ll be inseparable in a second.” 

“Sadly, my daughter tries to be as separated as possible from everyone.”

“You don’t know Clara. Trust me. She can put anyone in line, just like her mother. They were supposed to come here together, but Lydia had an accident.”

“Anything serious?”

“A guy tripped her on the stairs by accident. She has a broken wrist and a twisted ankle. But I’m sure that by now she's running around in seven inches heels and bossing everyone around. Lyds wanted to cancel the reservation, but Clara was really excited when she heard about this trip. Her father never takes her on vacation. You see, he has a new family and his second wife can’t stand Clara.”

“Her parents are divorced?” Peter looked really surprised. “That’s strange, she doesn’t act like a chid from a broken family.”

“She was really young when they got divorced. She doesn’t remember what’s like living with both parents. I guess it’s natural for her.”

“So she and Sophie do have something in common.”

“So your also...?”

“Yeah.”

A little spark of hope gleamed inside of Stiles. So he’s divorced, probably lonely, maybe he would be intres... No! Stop right there, Stiles. The guy might not be married, but it doesn’t mean his gay! For fucks sake, get your shit together!

“Sophie was two years old, so she also doesn’t remember the three of us living together and yet she’s coping far worse then Clara.” as he talked, a distant look appeared in Peter’s eyes. “I travel a lot, because of my job. I spent a huge part of my life in the woods, deserts, mountains. Lynda always said that it’s not a placed for a child. One day she had enough of me not being there and she divorced me. We’re still friends, we never really had any problems. The only reason we’re not together is my job. My relationship with Sophie however... She barley ever sees me, so she treats me like a stranger. I’m trying to gain her trust, thats what this trip is all about... but so far it seems impossible.”

“She probably needs more time” Stiles supplied. “She has to get used to you, that’s all.”

The little girl picked that moment to emerge back from the house, with a cup.

“Here” she mumbled, while pushing it into Stiles’ hands.

“Thank you.” he smiled at her.

Peter poured coffee for the guest and then for himself.

“Oh God, it smells amazing.” Stiles took a sip and closed his eyes. “And how it tastes!”

He looked at Peter and smiled brightly, the other man froze.

“If been dreaming of this taste all morning.”

Peter shook himself out of the haze.

“It’s nice to meet someone with desires so easy to fulfill.” he said looking at Stiles curiously.

And that’s when Stiles noticed the man’s eyes. They were intelligent, full of life and confidence. He has never seen such a clear shade of blue. Stiles thought that he could spend the rest of his life staring into those beautiful orbs. Busy with his discovery, it took him a few seconds to process what Peter had said.

“Not all of them.” he said and ducked his head to hide the blush, he was sure he was sporting.

A mischievous glint sparked in those eyes and Peter’s smirk was definitely an amused one. Luckily that was when Clara stepped out of the house caring yoghurt, honey, bread and peaches.

“Oh God, give it here!” Stiles almost screamed at the sight of the food, but blushed again when he noticed that Peter was holding back a laugh. 

He and Clara dived into their food. After ten minutes of silence in witch Stiles and Clara ate (both managed to devour 4 bowls of yoghurt) and Peter and Sophie watched with disbelief fascination, Clara leaned back in her chair and asked.

“Can we eat this every single day?”

Stiles snorted with amusement.

“Sure. We’ll go to the shop and buy as much yoghurt as we can carry.”

“Can I go to the pool now?”

“Yeah, that was the deal, wasn’t it?”

“Great!” Clara jumped of her chair. “Come on, Sophie.”

“Dad, can I?”

“Of course.”

The girls run to the pool. Well, Clara run and drugged Sophie along with her. Peter and Stiles sat on the porch, drank coffee and made small talk. When they got to the topic of landscape Peter got tense out of nowhere and straighten his back.

“Do you hear it?” he asked with fire in his eyes.

“What?”

“Sophie is laughing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> So there it is, my first fic ever. I hope it wasn't too bad. Also english isn't my first language, so I apologise for any mistakes.  
> I will upload next chapter soon. This will be a sweet story, I didn't want to jump straight into smut, but I'm planning to write some soon.  
> I would really appreciate some advice, so if you have any comments or complaints, let me know.  
> Thanks.


End file.
